527: The Donna Adventures of Sesame's Get Up and Dance
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna has invited the Sesame Street Gang over for a little dance party. Now she must go through their dances without waking up the neighbors.
1. Dance party at the Solo Residents

Donna was wrapping up her microwavable ramen noodles when she heard the doorbell ring. By the door were the Sesame Street Gang, "You had to invite the Sesame Street Gang?" Rocket asked,

"I had to" Donna answered, "Mom and Dad are going to be home late, Daddy had to help organize another funeral."

"Boogie, Boogie!" Animal shouted.

"Animal" Donna said, "You'll get your chance to dance."

"What if I get all the dance moves wrong," Telly asked.

"Know worries Telly" Donna replied, "Just follow me and you'll be fine.

"Did we forget to tell you" Rosita said, "We invited, Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk"

"The trio of dancers" Donna asked, "You did, but that's okay, the more the merrier."

"What dance should we do first?" Herry asked.

"How bout, "A Very Simple Dance"" Donna suggested

Everyone agreed to the first dance.

Rocket got out his DJ equipment and started to play, "This is ridiculous" he groaned

" _Are ya ready? Here we go..._  
 _Come on and do a dance with me_  
 _It's just a little step or two_  
 _I'll teach you how_  
 _We'll start right now_  
 _It's a very simple dance to do_  
 _First clap your hands, (clap clap clap)_  
 _Then stomp your feet (stomp stomp stomp)_  
 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Wait I forgot to tell you_  
 _There's another little step or two_  
 _Turn around (whee)_  
 _And touch your toes (groan)_  
 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Clap your hands, (clap clap clap)_  
 _Stomp your feet (stomp stomp stomp)_  
 _Turn around (whee)_  
 _And touch your toes (groan)_  
 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Wait I forgot to tell you_  
 _There's another little step or two_  
 _Pull your ears (ouch ouch ouch)_  
 _And flap your arms (flap flap flap)_  
 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Now clap your hands, (clap clap clap)_  
 _Stomp your feet (stomp stomp stomp)_  
 _Turn around (whee)_  
 _Touch your toes (groan)_  
 _Pull your ears (ouch ouch ouch)_  
 _Flap your arms (flap flap flap)_  
 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Wait I forgot to tell you_  
 _There's another step and then we're through_  
 _Stretch up high (ahhhh!)_  
 _And all fall down (ooooooh!)_  
 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Clap your hands, (clap clap clap)_  
 _Stomp your feet (stomp stomp stomp)_  
 _Turn around (whee)_  
 _Touch your toes (groan)_  
 _Pull your ears (ouch ouch ouch)_  
 _Flap your arms (flap flap flap)_  
 _Stretch up high (ahhhhhh!)_  
 _And all fall down (ooooooooh!)_  
 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Clap your hands, (clap clap clap)_  
 _Stomp your feet (stomp stomp stomp)_  
 _Turn around (whee)_  
 _Touch your toes (groan)_  
 _Pull your ears (ouch ouch ouch)_  
 _Flap your arms (flap flap flap)_  
 _Stretch up high (ahhhhhh!)_  
 _And all fall down (ooooooooh!)_  
 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _It's a ... very ... simple ... dance ... to do._ "

In the end, they all jumped into a pile.


	2. I'm A Little Airplane Now

"That's just the neighbors, "Marvin" and "Ruby"." Donna replied, "Their elderly and usually the old turn in really early. So we better keep the dance simple."

"Not like the Very Simple Dance we just did?" Elmo asked.

Donna nodded her head, "Anyway" Donna replied, "What should we dance to next."

"I would rather watch airplanes go by than dancing with you maniac monsters!" shouted Rocket

This gave Big Bird an idea, "Ready for take off" smiled Big Bird as they all acted like planes.

 _Well, I'm a little airplane nyow_

 _I'm a little airplane nyow nyow_

 _I'm a little airplane nyow_

 _I'm a little airplane nyow nyow_

 _And wangity-wang wangity-wang_

 _I'm a little airplane now._

 _Well, i'm a little airplane nyow_

 _I'm a little airplane nyow nyow_

 _I'm a little airplane nyow_

 _I'm a little airplane nyow nyow_

 _And wangity-wang wangity-wang_

 _I'm a little airplane now._

 _I fly in the dark, over the baseball park._

 _Well, I fly late at night. I got my little red light._

 _And wangity-wang wangity-wang_

 _I'm a little airplane now._

Chirrut, Baze, Zazu, Iago, Tweety, Stella, Dahlia, Poppy, Willow, and Luca came in watching them dance like airplanes, "Hey," Iago shouted, "You guys look like your out of fuel!"

"You tell them Iago!" shouted Rocket.

"Guys" Donna replied, "The neighbors"

"I Am Groot(Do you want us to get in trouble with Mayor Green again?)"

"She's right gentlemen" Chirrut replied, "Disturbance can lead to disasters.

"Now you just made that up Tweedle-Blind" shouted Rocket.

Suddenly, some stray dogs come into the house, "Rocket" growled Donna, "Where did these stray dogs come from?"

"I invited them over to raid your fridge of meat!" Rocket explained.

"Meat! Meat!" Animal shouted.

"Take it easy guys" Donna replied, "Rocket, Daddy told you before, not to let animals go into the fridge."

"Luckily" Big Bird replied, "We know a dance that will get these stray dogs out of here before we get rabies."

 _Well, I got a little dance to tell you about_

 _Dance to make you bark, not scream and shout_

 _You ask what kind of dance can it possibly be_

 _I'll show you with the kids and Barkley_

 _It's called the dog_

 _(Ruff, ruff)_

 _Yeah, get down on all fours and do the dog_

 _(Ruff, ruff)_

 _Now scoot around on the floor and do the dog_

 _(Ruff, ruff)_

 _Pretend your name is Rover_

 _And when you do the dog, you gotta roll over_

 _Now pretend that you're a dog and that you have fur_

 _But you're not a cat, so don't meow or purr_

 _Just sound like a doggie and you'll have fun_

 _You can bark, bark, bark 'till this song is done_

 _And do the dog_

 _(Ruff, ruff)_

 _You can let out a growl and do the dog_

 _(Ruff, ruff)_

 _Now let me hear you howl and do the dog_

 _(Ruff, ruff)_

 _The dance that no one can match_

 _Now pretend that you have fleas and scratch_

 _Scratch, scratch_

 _If you're feeling tired and pooped is what_

 _You're getting_

 _And you're not in the mood for any playing or petting_

 _Just lay on down_

 _But before your eyes are shut_

 _Turn around three times_

 _Like that great big mutt_

 _And do the dog_

 _(Ruff, ruff)_

 _Ruff ruff ruff ruff_

 _Do the dog_

 _(Ruff, ruff)_

 _Ruff ruff ruff ruff_

 _Oh, do the dog_

 _(Ruff, ruff)_

 _Ruff ruff ruff ruff_

 _Ruff ruff ruff ruff_

 _Ruff ruff ruff ruff_

 _Ruff ruff ruff ruff_

 _Ruff ruff ruff ruff_

 _Ruff!_

The stray dogs left the house and everyone cheered.


End file.
